DESTINO
by Jaden Andersen
Summary: Naruto tiene lo q simpre deseo una oka-san q lo ama y lo cuida, las cosas cambian en la vida del rubio; algunas para bien otras para mal. Y mas aun cuando la madre de naruto es una uchiha /una historia distinta del naruto q conocemos/ dentro


**++**++**++**+++

Tsuki-yuu: hola, disculpen por no seguirle con mi otro finc les prometo que pronto habra un nuevo capi, solo tenganme pasiencia

Pero... una de mis metas que me propuse, fue hacer un universe alterno naruto y hacer fic con parejas raras xDD

Espero no se molesten y les agrade mi trabajo....

Este finc fue producto de una de tantas noches de insomnio

Ojala les guste y los veo al final

**++**++***++**++**

PROLOGO: Despues de la calma viene la tormenta

Era un día gris, las calles yacían destrozadas; aquella que en sus mejores días fue considerada la aldea más poderosa del mundo shinobi, eran solo ruinas; solo un cascaron roto de lo algún día fue. Pero si había algo mas destrozado que la aldea misma, era el espíritu de sus pobladores.

Y es que hoy, 10 de octubre era un día trágico, en la historia de Konoha. Porque hoy murió su hokage, el héroe de Konoha… Minato Namikaze

Aquel gran ninja que defendió con su vida, su amada aldea.

La gente de Konoha estaba destrozada; el ataque del zorro demoniaco arraso no solo con la vida de su Yondaime… se perdieron innumerables vidas.

10 de Octubre. Una fecha que todos quisieran borrar de la historia. Pero entre tanta muerte una vida surgió. Naruto

Un pequeño niño rubio, de ojos azules. El cual lloraba como si su vida se fuera en ello, parecía rogar por un poco de atención que se le negaba. La habitación era grande y solitaria, solo había una pequeña cuna donde descansaba el infante, solo cubierta por una ínfima sabana. A pesar de ser un recién nacido, no parecía contar con las atenciones que necesitaba un niño tan pequeño, después de todo…

¿Quién querría cuidar del niño que tenía en su interior a un demonio?

Una sombra se coló a las estancias del pequeño, en sus manos portaba una filosa katara, la cual empuñaba con fuerza mientras se acercaba a la inocente criatura.

-Te llego la hora… demonio-y sin meditarlo ni una milésima más, arremetió contra la cama del infante,

Un ráfaga de viento se manifestó en la habitación, y aquel hombre no puedo ver de dónde venía aquella fuerza hasta verse estampado contra uno de los muros

-Que crees que hacer Nataru?- se escucho una grito que mas asemejaba a un gruñido, una figura se erguida imponentemente, en sus brazos tenia al pequeño rubio que había dejado de llorar, al estar en brazos de su salvador

-Maldita sea… porque me interrumpes? estaba por matar a ese demonio, Aika- reclamo furioso, sujetando de nueva cuenta su arma

La mujer parecía más furiosa que antes, abrazo con mayor fuerza al infante. Aika Uchiha; una joven de no más de 17 años, cabello negro –ligeramente violeta- hasta la cintura, complexión delgada, piel nacarada y unos ojos que asemejaban dos trozos de ébano. Miraban llenas de cólera al desalmado que atento en contra de una inocente criatura.

Se suponía que en aquellos momentos debía estar en el funeral del cuarto hokage, pero algo le decía que era mejor estar cerca del pequeño rubio. Ella sabia el coraje y odio que albergaban los pobladores de la villa, pero sobre todo sabia el miedo que sentían.

A veces el miedo y el temor nos llevan a hacer cosas que podrían bien calificarse como perversas o crueles. Como la que su compañero estaba a punto de hacer.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba- contesto fríamente. El hombre tembló ligeramente, estaba delante de una asesina de elite (una AMBU), Aika Uchiha no era alguien que se le tomara a la ligera. Aun siendo tan joven había alcanzado un rango sumamente elevado.

En un rápido movimiento coloco al pequeño rubio en su destrozada cama para poder colocarse detrás de Nataru, colocando un kunai en el cuello. Para enfatizar el peligro que corría su vida

-C… como… te atreves?- reclamo entrecortadamente, el miedo comenzaba a afectarle

-No, más bien… como te atreves tú a atacar a un inocente- la furia comenzaba a mermar su conciencia, haciéndole activar su línea de sangre

-Es un demonio… debemos matarlo- reclamo sin llegar a pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras

"Un demonio"

-Tsk… aquí el único demonio… soy yo

Lo último que el hombre pudo ver, fueron un par de ojos rojos que le miraban furiosos. La Uchiha había usado el arma de Nataru para matarlo

Sacudió sus manos, intentando deshacerse de la sangre. No le había importado matar a un compañero de toda la vida a sangre fría. Se acerco al niño, quien la miraba fijamente, parecía no temerle. Lo tomo en brazos.

El niño se acurruco cómodamente, disfrutando del calor de su salvadora. Ante la atenta vista de la morena, quien solo pudo sonreír conmovida

-En verdad que eres idéntico a él- comento distraídamente, mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos del morenito

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

-"Como pude ser tan descuidado?... este no es momento de bajar la guardia"- se regañaba mentalmente el Sandaime mientras corría a las estancias del niño, junto con algunos de sus mejores ninjas

Estaba arreglando todo para el funeral del que fue su sucesor, se olvido completamente de todo y de todos. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a unos de sus más confiables shinobis le preguntaba sobre el infante

Era verdad… había olvidado la seguridad hacia el pequeño, en aquellos momentos de tención, no podía colocar a cualquiera para proteger al rubio. Su angustia creció al saber que habían visto a Nataru entrar al lugar donde estaba el niño; el sabia que aquel muchacho había perdió a todas las personas que amaba y no dudaba que plañera buscar venganza en contra de quien creía era el causante de su desgracia

Solo esperaba que sus mayores temores no se hicieran realidad

Al llegar al cuarto, la comitiva se quedo muda.

El cuerpo del mencionado yacía en el piso sin vida, la cuna del niño estaba casi destrozada, y en el balcón de la ventana se encontraba la morena tardeando una suave melodía mientras mecía al rubio en sus brazos.

Hiruzen Sarutobi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían –dejando de lado el cadáver y el destrozo- el mejor que nadie conocía a la perfección el carácter de la muchacha Uchiha. Un destacada kunoichi, quien rivalizaba con Hatake Kakashi por el titulo de genio de su generación. Orgullo de su clan, pero fría e insensible como el hielo. Relacionaba la actitud de la morena con la muerte de Óbito Uchiha, el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo

Por ello el cuadro ante el parecía demasiado surrealista, no podía creer que la Aika que él conocía fuese la misma que veía en aquellos momentos. Una hermosa mujer que mecía delicadamente a una criatura en sus brazos y le arrullaba con una bella tonada

La morena era ajena a toda mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa; en aquellos momentos solo existían ella y al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos. No era posible explicar con palabras todo aquello que se arremolinaba en su pecho: ternura, amor, cariño, y sobre todo un gran instinto de protección hacia la inocente criatura que arrullaba

-Aika?- llamo dudoso el hokage, la morena parecía en trance sin percatarse de la presencia de las demás personas que le rodeaban

Aquel llamado pareció sacarla de su ensoñación, volteo a ver a su superior –Hokage-sama

-Que ha sucedido aquí- la oji negro frunció el seño molesta, tan a gusto que estaba y tenían que venía a fastidiarla

-Nataru quiso matarlo, no tuve otra opción- se excuso de sus actos, esperando una reprimiendo o un castado del Sandaime. Ninguno de ellos llego

Sarutobi sonrió complacido por la eficacia de la joven, su mente comenzaba a trabajar de forma acelerada. Su prioridad era la seguridad del niño y ya sabía cómo. Esta noche no solo el rubio conseguiría la protección que se merecía, sino que ganaría una familia

-Aika… quiero que tú te hagas cargo del niño- sentencio ante las miradas incrédulas de los demás shinobis

¿Aika Uchiha haciéndose cargo de un bebe? Pero no era cualquier bebe, era el contenedor de Kyuubi no kitsune. Sin duda la morena se negaría, era una verdad universal que Aika prefería matar un escuadrón completo de ninjas o realizar una misión rango A, a encargarse de un crio

-Hai, será como dese hokage-sama- acepto con una ligera sonrisa

-_"De acuerdo, que paren el mundo que me quiero bajar… Aika, la asesina de la noche acepto ser la guardiana de un bebe y no solo eso, ¡¡sonriendo¡¡"- _se cuestionaba incrédulo un muchacho de pelo gris, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver si era un genjutsu o algo semejante. En sus estándares de racionalidad, aquella situación era demasiado irreal o demente como para admitirse como cierta

-Uchiha-san, no cree que debe hablarlo primero con los líderes de su clan?- pregunto el peli gris, ganándose una mirada furibunda de la oji negro

-No- sentencio con voz gélida, acallando cualquier duda o pregunta- Hatake-san, esto no incumbe a mi clan, ya que yo no vivo en los barrios Uchiha como otro residente más. Debería saber que decidí dejar de lado mis deberes con mi clan, para centrarme a la aldea

Era cierto, desde la muerte de Obito tomo la decisión de emanciparse de su clan. El dolor que sintió al perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, le obligo a plantearse ciertas cosas. Una de ella era la actitud de Fugaku hacia los altos miembros de la aldea y al hokage; bien fugaku podría ser su hermano, pero ella no era tonta. Algo se tramaba, es por ello que decidió mudarse lejos y dejar de lado sus obligaciones

Y aunque su hermano pego el grito al cielo, no cedió ante las exigencias del líder de los Uchiha. De mala gana Fugaku tuvo que aceptar la separación de su pequeña hermana, ¿Qué más le quedaba?

Kakashi se golpeo internamente… ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-Está decidido, a partir de hoy Uzumaki Naruto estará bajo tu cuidado- decreto el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios

Aquella decisión no solo repercutiría en la vida del niño, sino en la misma Aika. Él la había conocido en sus buenos tiempos, cuando era una muchacha dulce y amable; pero esta murió al saber la noticia de que su amigo había muerto, jamás se repuso. Comenzó a crear una coraza que le aislaba de los demás, era una forma de protección, para no volver a sentir tanto dolor; pero ahora y sin darse cuenta el pequeño rubio había sobre pasado esa defensa

-Hai- abrazo mas fuerte al infante, sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho, tal vez esto era lo que le hacía falta: el sentirse necesitada por alguien. Tal vez y solo tal vez, Naruto podría curar sus herida, así como ella no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su pequeño –Vamos Naru-chan, vamos a casa

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, a partir de mañana iniciaba una nueva vida tanto para ella como para el rubio.

Ambos se desvanecieron en una nube de uno

-Hokage-sama, está seguro de esto?-

-Claro Kakashi-kun, quien mejor para curar el corazón de Aika que un pequeño que no tiene a nadie

Sarutobi jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho con una decisión, como lo estuvo con la recién efectuada. Las cosas tomarían su curso, tal como siempre debieron ser

CONTINUARA....

**++**++**++**+

Supongo que tendran algunas dudas sobre mi personaje (Aika), bueno para empezar:

°El nombre Aika significa cancion de amor

°Es una Uchiha, pensaba hacerla Hyuga pero.... creo que eso de que naruto sea criado por los Hyuga esta algo trillado y quise hacer algo nuevo y distinto

°Es la hermana menor de Fugaku Uchiha, pero es lo opuesto a su hermano

°Es de la misma generacion que Kakashi y ambos eran algo asi como rivales

°Obito Uchiha era su mejor amigo y puesss si quieren saber mas sobre la relacion de estos dos, mas adelante la desarrollare

°Por ultimo es una persona fria e inexpresiva, resultado d la muerte de sus seres queridos y esta por asi decirlo, emancipada de su clan, por lo cual no esta sometida a las decisiones de Fugaku ni a las reglas de los uchiha, ella renuncio a sus privilegios y si no fuera por su talento y habilidad se le hubiera arrebatado el apellido

Pero de eso hablare mas adelante, aun no se que parejas pondre, asi que toda opinion y consejo es bien recibido...

gracias por leer mi trabajo y un rewer me haria muy feliz


End file.
